Persistence
by Just Alex
Summary: The result of a random prompt challenge thing. It's slightly funny, really sweet. Rated for the 'suggestions'. HarryxDraco. I think this is actually my favorite out of all my stories...check it out, 'kay?


**This is a random prompt challenge thing between me and WiseDraco. The prompts are three completely random words that I pulled out of my surroundings/mind, and we're planning to compare and contrast once we're both done. And the prompts are; telephone, ice cream cone, and snowman. Woot for randomness!**

The jarring sound of the phone ringing once again shook Draco from his sleep. Snarling curses at the Boy-Who-Loved-to-Prank-Call, he ripped the phone off the receiver.

"What the _hell_ to you _want_, Potter!"

"Good morning to you, too, Malfoy." Merlin, he could just _hear_ the smirk on Potter's face. "It's such a lovely morning, and I just knew you were sleeping the day away, so I just thought I'd wake you up."

"So I _noticed_," Draco snarled into the phone. "Is there any reason _in particular_ that you feel the _need_ to torture me after I _finally_ got rid of you at graduation!"

"Now _that's_ not very nice at all, Malfoy. One might think that you didn't like me."

"You don't say." Draco's voice was dry, and he scowled when he heard Harry's rich laugh sound from the phone.

"Come on, lighten up. Surely you can't _still_ hold a grudge?"

"I'll hold on to it till the end of the earth, Potter."

"So you refuse to become friends again?"

"I refuse to become_ anything_ with you."

"So you're not my enemy, either."

"You're pushing my patience, Potter."

"Then I suppose I should get to the point of this call."

"Yes, and then you should hang up and never call me again."

"I won't give you any guaranties, Malfoy."

"Will you at least stop calling me at six in the morning?" 

"Only if you meet me at The Sweet Snowman in an hour."

"You want ice cream at seven a.m.?" Draco's tone told Harry just how ludicrous he thought this was.

"No. I want ice cream with_ you_ at seven a.m."

Draco sighed heavily and dragged his fingers through his hair. "…It'll get you to stop calling me?"

"Only at six a.m."

"…Fine. I suppose it's the best I'll ever get."

"Great." Cue the signature sunny grin. Draco could see it in his mind's eye like he had just seen it yesterday, instead of months ago. "I'll see you at seven, then."

-----

When Draco strode into the ice cream shop, Harry was already there, sitting and waiting for him at their table in the corner. _Stop thinking like that. It's not _our_ table anymore._ He walked over and sat across from Harry.

"What flavor snowman do you want, Draco?" Harry smiled pleasantly at him, and Draco stubbornly sneered at him.

"I don't want a_ snowman_. If I must have ice cream with you at seven a.m., I will have a mocha flavor ice cream _cone_." As he spoke, there was a small flash and his order appeared, hovering over his place mat. He smirked and grabbed it. "And now that I have it, I would like to impress upon you that you do _not_ have my permission to use my first name." Draco licked a bit of ice cream from the side of his ice cream cone. 

"Well, I have something I'd like to _impress_ _upon _you, too, _Malfoy_." Harry smiled suggestively and took a spoonful of his mint snowman that stood proudly on his plate. He licked his lips sensually and Draco swallowed, blushing.

"That is both unwelcome and inappropriate for the current setting, Potter." He spluttered, struggling to regain his composure. 

"We can change the setting if you want," Harry's evil smile grew and wagged his eyebrows. "Your place or mine?"

"You are _not_ setting _one foot_ into _my house_, you complete and utter—"

"My place, then."

"_Potter, I'm going to_—"

"Oh, come on, Draco, you can't _still_ be mad at me! It was just a _joke_!"

"A joke that _ruined_ my marvelous, wonderful, _perfect_—"

"Oh, come off it, Malfoy, the spell wore off after a week and you know it."

"And in the _meantime_, I was forced to go through the graduation ceremony with _pink hair_!"

Harry giggled. "It looked surprisingly good on you. I wonder if green would look better—"

"Don't you even _think_ about it, Potter! I should just hex you now and leave, it would _serve you right_—"

Suddenly, Harry leaned forward until the tip of his nose touched Malfoy's. "So you won't forgive me?" Draco's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he felt Harry's minty breath on his lips. "Not even if I do something _really_ nice to…apologize?" Harry's head tipped slightly and began slowly inching closer—

And Draco roughly pushed him away, his breath heavy and his eyes panicked. His cone hovered between them, forgotten. Draco must have dropped it at some point. Harry grinned, taking Draco's reaction as some kind of victory, and took another spoonful of his now slightly drooping ice cream snowman.

"Sure you don't want to give me another chance, Draco?"

Draco scowled at him, angry at him for being so persistent and furious at himself for still feeling this way after Harry had defiled his wonderful hair. He sighed in defeat and looked up at Harry, who was now begging him with his great green eyes for forgiveness.

"Fine." 

Harry made a sound of pure joy and pulled Draco forward by his lapels for a sensual, sloppy, smothering kiss. Draco melted into the kiss for a moment, drinking in the sweet taste that brought back so many happy memories...then he pulled away, scowling at Harry. Harry just grinned. Dammit, his face must still be flushed! Stupid Potter, making his heart soar and his hormones rush and his soul cry out for more…

"My place, then?"

Draco gave a short nod and Harry sprang gleefully into action, vanishing the ice cream, paying the wizard at the counter, and pulling Draco closer by his waist.

"Harry," Draco said quickly, putting his hand on Potter's chest to stop him from apparating them just yet. "You ever dye my hair again and I'll not only toss out that muggle device you gave me, I'll also hex you into a puddle of purple goo and refuse to _ever_ see or speak to you again."

Harry's wonderful laugh filled the almost-empty ice cream parlor and Draco felt warmth spread out from his heart as it reverberated through him. "Don't worry, Draco," He said, beaming brilliantly. "I'll never defile the sacred Malfoy locks ever again."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Draco couldn't help but smile as he felt the tingles of apparation run through him.


End file.
